powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninja Super Steel (metal)
The Ninja Super Steel '''(also referred to as '''Super Ninja Steel) is a unique, rare metal alloy similar to Ninja Steel. Like the original Ninja Steel, it can be forged into Ninja Power Stars. History During the Ninja Steel Rangers' shortage of Ninja Steel, Mick began to scan the universe for more in order to avoid having to melt down old stars to make new ones. After the defeat of Forcefear and the use of the last piece of Ninja Steel, Mick detected a mysterious asteroid covered in what appeared to be Ninja Steel, heading towards Earth. Before the Rangers could retrieve the Ninja Steel in the Astro Zord, Victor and Monty's magnet attracted almost all of the Power Stars, save for a single Mega Morph Cycle Star. During the final battle against Galvanax, Brody and Mick fled from the champion, who now possessed all but the Red Ninja Power Star and the last Mega Morph Cycle Star and held the other 5 Rangers as his prisoners. During this time, Redbot warned the two about the asteroid's close approach. As a result, Mick planned to melt down the Mega Morph Cycle Star they had used to escape, create a new Astro Zord Star in order to retrieve the Ninja Steel, so they could rebuild the Rangers' arsenal and save their friends. Galvanax, who overheard them, was intrigued by this and plotted to retrieve the steel after defeating Brody and stealing his star. As Madame Odious began her plan to betray Galvanax, the asteroid nearly struck the ground. However, the Mega Mag attracted the asteroid towards the Warrior Dome at high speed. The collision sent the ship hurtling into deep space. The intergalactic bounty hunter Sledge and his crew spotted the destroyed Warrior Dome and the "Ninja Steel" asteroid. Though Mick originally believed Ninja Steel to be in the rock, Wrench's scan showed it contained Ninja Super Steel, a stronger, rare metal with similar characteristics to Ninja Steel, which could also be forged into Ninja Power Stars. With the encouragement of his wife, Sledge decided to retrieve the rock in order to become rich. Upon investigating the ship, the crew encountered a surviving Madame Odious and Cosmo Royale. Badonna, a prisoner who Sledge had brought with him, told Odius about the steel in order to gain her freedom. The two retrieved it from the asteroid while Sledge was busy rebuilding the Warrior Dome, believing Odious would give him the Super Steel in return. When Odius, Badonna, and Smellephant attempted to revive the Ninja Nexus Prism and make evil Power Stars from the Super Steel, the Rangers ended up gaining the Super Steel and used it to regain their Power Stars, Element Stars, and the Lion Fire Ninja Stars, their powers and weapons stronger than before. Mick reforged the Power Stars for the Mega Morph Cycles, Ninja Steel and Bull Rider Zords, and Ninja Ultrazord out of Ninja Super Steel. Here the Rangers learned that Zords from Ninja Super Steel require a stronger mode than Ninja Master Mode to pilot, this mode being Ninja Super Steel Mode. From this, they also gained the Ninja Super Steel Blaster for Megazord finishers. Mick continued to restore the Rangers' original arsenal, as it was later shown that the Ninja Clone Star, Astro Zord Star, and Ninja Fusion Star had also been reforged. After Brody and Levi destroyed the contestant Doomwave, sending him flying into the water, the monster was gigantified and began to attack from the water. Upon asking Mick for help, he provided them the latest star forged by the Prism, the Sub Surfer Zord Star. Using this star, they summoned the Sub Surfer Zord and destroyed the supersized Doomwave with the Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord. After Rygore's defeat, Madame Odious ambushed the Rangers with her personal Megazord Foxatron, forged from Wolvermean's Foxbots and empowered by the four Galactic Ninjas' Ninja Medallions. This surprise attack ended with the near destruction of the Zords and the Zord Stars burnt, losing all function. Before Odious could destroy the Rangers and steal their stars, the Ninja Power in the medallions ran out, requiring 24 hours to recharge. Characteristics As with Ninja Steel, Ninja Super Steel can be forged into Ninja Power Stars with the help of the Ninja Nexus Prism. Ninja Super Steel seems powerful enough to forge multiple stars with one piece. It is also very durable and is not prone to being disintegrated into sand after the "death" of the Ninja Nexus Prism. Notes * The Rangers' intial arsenal was stated to be made of Ninja Steel. It is unknown if using Ninja Super Steel to forge Power Stars for accessing such arsenal alters their gear to be made of Super Steel. * Due to their replacement Zord Stars being made from the Ninja Super Steel, the original Ninja Master Mode is no longer accessible, being replaced with Ninja Super Steel Mode. Category:Artifacts